The Legend of Spyro: Black Ops
by Darkfirethelightofpower
Summary: In this story Spyro is a hit man, Cynder is a detective read to find out more. CynderxSpyro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's get oen thing straight here, this has nothing to do with Call od Duty: Black Ops so don't even mention it, if you do I will report you more times then I have teeth!. You have been warned. Anyway this story came to me when I was in the shower, it's a story about how Spyro is a hitman and Cynder is a detective for New York and how Spyro is trying to- Well read and find out. This is my longest chapter ever so be happy about it YAY!.**

**The Legend of Spyro: Black Ops**

**Crime and Investigation**

The dragons, a race of bipedal lizards with huge wings and long tails, their bodies bent like a T-rex. A Purple dragon wearing a black suit with a white shirt walked in, his black sunglasses glinting as he walked under the lights. His last mission was successful and the district attorney for New York was lying dead in his office. He walked into his employers room and sat down in the open seat, and two men with guns seemingly came from nowhere. The white dragon in the swivel chair turned to face the purple dragon and he scowled at him.

"Your still alive" the white dragon stated.

"I told you, I don't do fail" the purple one said. He removed the sunglasses and his purple eyes reflected the light of the room.

"You were successful, but you'll get no further" the white dragon said. The purple dragon said nothing but looked at the two guards through the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Spyro, but your life ends here" the older dragon said. He walked out of the room and when he was about to close the door he gestured to the guards. One raised his gun to shoot Spyro but he ducked as he was priming it and he punched him in the stomach and threw him at his friend. Spyro drew his gun and fired two shots into each of the men's head. The slumped to the floor and Spyro walked out of the door and saw two men rush at him, he drew a second pistol and fired them both and took them both down without breaking his stride. Suddenly a huge dragon knocked the gun's out of his hands and they went spinning into a corner. Spyro raised his fists and stood ready, the big dragon took a swing but Spyro ducked under it and delivered three punched and a kick to the big dragon's face. The nigger dragon fell back unconscious and Spyro retrieved his weapons. He walked out of the mansion unopposed and he looked over the ten metre ledge to the white dragon's escaping car. Spyro holstered his guns and jumped off the ledge. He fell the ten metres and landed on the roof, barely leaving a dent. Two mean hung out of the doors and tried to shoot Spyro but he pulled out his guns and fired before they could even aim for him. Spyro jumped onto the bonnet and swung round and pulled the door open, pulling the driver out and taking his employers car.

"What, how are you still alive?" he gasped.

"You only had two guys with guns, big mistake" Spyro said flatly.

"I will kill you" the white dragon swore.

"No" Spyro said "You won't" Spyro jumped out of the car as the vehicle crashed through the guardrail and went off the cliff. All the motorists saw the incident and were staring at him. He pulled out his glasses and put them back on, then he began to walk away from the scene.

Cynder was at the crime scene hours after it had been called in. Witnesses all reported the same thing, a purple in a black suit had driven the car off a cliff, but had jumped out just before it went over. This was no accident, that she was sure of, this was a murder. She analyzed the road for any signs of a struggle and she was radioed to tell her that they had three bodies on the highway a little further up the road. I swore and drove up to see them, each of the bodies had a bullet in them and they were hit with deadly precision.

"This guy was trained" she said. Later that day the crane managed to pull the car out of the ditch, it was battered but the plates were still intact. The car was registered to a mister Abraham Grey, but the recognition was useless as his body was in the back. Grey was a rich man and had been suspected of hiring hitmen to kill his enemies, but now it looked like he found one he couldn't screw over. Cynder appreciated the fact that this guy was off the streets but she resented the way it was done. They were small dents in the cars roof, the size of shoe prints and the scientist on the team said they were caused by a drop from at least ten metres high. She called over some of the team and told them to follow her to the mansion where Grey lived. They arrived and saw the bodies in front of the study, the pulled out their guns and took their positions, Cynder kicked the door open but only found more corpses, she swore and checked their necks. After pronouncing them dead they checked around the room. They found two 10 mm handgun rounds, the same from the crime scene. Cynder realized that Grey had tried to play this hitman for a fool but he survived and killed the guards, then chased him through the house and hijacked the car and then crashed it, killing the old dragon. After forensics had bagged all the evidence she went back to the road and saw a dragon standing on the cliff. She called out to him, he turned and just looked at herm his expression blank. Suddenly he jumped off the edge and fell to the ground. She ran over to the edge but saw nobody, she scratched her head and turned away to see an older dragon staring her in the face.

"You're in charge here right?" he asked.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"A young dragon just stole my car and drove off with it" he said.

"What, where was he?" Cynder asked.

"Well while you were staring at that hologram he pulled me out of my car and drove off with it" he explained.

"Shit" she swore. She looked back at the cliff and saw a small black box on the edge, she pressed it and a hologram appeared of the dragon but his face was blurred out. From what she could tell he was young, at least in his early twenties. He seemed to be purple and he was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The witnesses were correct but without a facial identification, they had no real leads. Over the radio came a distress call.

_Detective Cynder we have a shootout at a bar not far from your location, please respond _it said. Cynder hopped in her car and then responded.

"On my way Captain" she said, then drove off towards the bar.

She arrived at the bar ten minutes later just in time to see someone get thrown through a window. She drew her gun and ran inside, bullets were flying everywhere and there was a fistfight going on in the centre. Cynder made her way through the crowd, dropping anyone who attacked her until she reached the larger crowd. In the middle of it there were two dragons. One was a blue dragon in a lumberjack outfit, the other was wearing a black suit with sunglasses on his face. The lumberjack dragon was sneering and jeering at the purple one, but the other just stood there, his face blank_. _The bigger dragon swung for the purple one but with extraordinary speed his hand came up and he blocked it. Then he kneed the lumberjack in the groin and then head butted his in the nose knocking him to the floor. The lumberjack shook his head and pulled out a knife, he swung wildly at the purple dragon, but the other one just moved. When the lumberjack slashed to the side the purple one moved in. He grabbed the bigger dragon's wrist and twisted it sharply, then brought it down on his knee and broke the bone. He then twisted under it and stepped behind his back then pushed his arm up, another crack sounded as his shoulder snapped. Then he put his foot on his back and kicked him into a table. The bigger dragon did not get back up. Cynder's mouth hung open as she watched the fight, then the others realized they had a police officer next to them. The moved in on her until a loud crash was heard and a dragon slumped to the floor. All eyes turned to the purple dragon who was holding the remains of a chair in his hands. He stepped towards Cynder and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anyone wants to fight her, fights me" he said, not showing any emotion. They all backed away from the two and they went back to their drinks. The bar owner came out and spoke to the purple dragon.

"Excuse me sir, I know you've just saved me a lot of money but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two leave my bar, sorry but I don't allow fighting" he said.

"No problem" he said, then threw him a wad of bills and winked at him "Just a little cash for the trouble" The bar owner thanked him and he put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. Cynder caught him as he walked towards the street.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" she said. The dragon stopped and turned to face her then lowered his glasses onto his nose.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he said. The suddenly he kicked her and she went flying into a wall and hit her head. She saw him take off running and she limped over to her car and called backup over the radio.

"Cynder requesting backup, possible murder suspect is fleeing the area, assistance needed" she said. She climbed into her car and drove after him and began to give chase. She saw him run across the busy street and jump over the bonnets of cars and run up a wall and onto a roof. Cynder abandoned her car and tried to find a ladder to get up. She found one and got up onto the roof, but he was already a block away. She sprinted after him jumping over gaps in the buildings and saw him do almost impossible things while climbing and running. She began to pant heavily and slow down but the purple dragon seemed tireless. He ran on until she could only see a faint outline of him on the horizon. She took out her radio and called her support.

"Target lost" she panted and sat down to catch her breath.

Spyro ran back to his safe house and got changed out of his formal clothes. He put on a pair of black pants and a white long sleeved shirt. He strapped on his gun and put on his leather jacket and walked out of the house. By now a description of him had probably reached the police's ear and they were probably searching for him after he lost the officer he had helped out earlier. He wandered around the city until he saw someone being mugged in a back alley, it was a young pink dragon, no older then thirteen. He walked over to them and whistled, the mugger turned his head and Spyro punched him straight in the jaw. The little girls turned towards him and backed away slightly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he said smiling. He held out his hand and after a few seconds she gingerly took it.

"What's your name?" he asked walking her through the streets back to her house.

"I'm called Ember" she said "Take a right here" Spyro did as told and they came to the expensive area of town, they were Porsches and Ferrari's at every house. They stopped when Ember pointed to a house with a orange Range Rover parked outside. He walked her to the door and he knocked on it. A few seconds later a golden dragon in her late thirties answered the door.

"Mom!" Ember shouted running into her mother's arms.

"What happened, is she in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"No she's fine, I was just helping her out" Spyro said.

"I was being attacked by this big mean dragon when he came along and knocked him out" Ember explained.

"Wha?" Ember's mother said.

"She was being mugged" Spyro said.

"Oh my God" she said grabbing hold of Ember and started crying. Ember's father came to the door and looked at Spyro. Then his eyes widened.

"Wait you're that guy from the news, the one who killed those people" he said. Spyro's smiled dropped and he closed the door and sprinted away from the house.

"Who was that dad?" Ember asked.

"That's the dragon that killed Mr. Grey this morning and the one who attacked that cop" he said.

"If he's that evil then why did he save me?" Ember asked.

"He probably-" her father began "I actually don't know"

"Quick call the police" Ember's mother said. Ember's father did as he was told and dialled 9-1-1. He gave his details and address and the police arrived within minutes. Cynder got out of her car and walked over to meet the family. She shook the parents' hands and crouched down to talk to Ember.

"Wow, you're really pretty" Ember said. Cynder giggled and she patted Ember on the head.

"You're quite cute yourself" Cynder said smiling. She stood up straight and grew serious as she talked with the parents.

"So what was he like?" Cynder asked taking out her notebook.

"He was as tall as you maybe taller, your build but more manly and muscled, he was purple and hew was wearing black trousers and a white shirt and a brown leather jacket" Ember's mother said "He was very polite, he saved our daughter when she was being attacked"

"Wait what did you say?" Cynder asked.

"She said he saved our daughter when she was being attacked" Ember's father said. Cynder wrote this down and did a quick drawing off the purple dragon in her book.

"Did he tell you his name?" Cynder asked after a while.

"Yes, he said his name was Spyro" Ember said, then she quickly spoke again "You're not going to hurt him are you?" she seemed generally worried about the purple dragon.

"I'm going to tell what we're dealing with here" Cynder said "He is a hitman and he's suspected of the murder of the district attorney of New York city" The family's eyes widened at the revelation.

"If only I'd known, I would've have knocked him out and handcuffed him to a radiator" Ember's dad growled.

"No offence sir, but no you wouldn't, the moment you made a move against him he would've laid you flat right there and then, he is an incredible fighter, in fact I've never seen anyone fight better then him" Cynder said. Ember's father mumbled under his breath and sighed. Cynder thanked the family for there time and began to walk out, but Ember grabbed her by the arm.

"Promise me you won't hurt him" Ember pleaded. Cynder looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I'll do my best" she said. Ember gave her a quick hug and then she ran back to her mother. Cynder walked out to her car to find Spyro, back in his suit and glasses, leaning against her car bonnet. She drew he gun, but Spyro was already pointing his at her. They whole street looked at the standoff but neither Spyro or Cynder moved.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder asked.

"Just need to return this to Ember" he said holding up a small pink purse. Suddenly a door opened and Ember ran out of the house and towards Spyro before Cynder could stop her. He holstered his gun and knelt down and smiled at the pink dragoness.

"Hey there Ember" he said "I forgot to give you this" he said handing her the purse.

"Thanks Spyro" she said.

"Now run back inside before this gets ugly" he said. Ember nodded and ran back inside the house and closed the door.

"What is it with you?" Cynder asked.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, pulling his gun out again.

"Why were you so nice to her, you're a killer aren't you?" Cynder asked.

"Um no I think you've made some kind of mistake" Spyro said, pulling out an L.A P.D badge and holding it out so Cynder could see it. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she snatched the badge and examined it. It was one hundred percent real. She growled and handed him back his badge.

"I'm here on the orders of my commissioner to track down a killer who has a possessive obsession with me, he tattooed himself purple and copies my every move" Spyro explained. Cynder thought the story was a little far-fetched but she had no proof he was lying. The whole block heard this they relaxed and shut their blinds and closed their curtains. Spyro holstered his gun and walked over to face Cynder. She still pointed her gun at his chest.

"I don't believe you" she said.

"And you're right not to" Spyro said. Before she could ask what he meant he twisted her hand and she dropped her gun, then he pulled her arm, slammed his hip into her and threw her over his shoulder. By the time she was on her feet Spyro had driven away in her car and was increasing the gap between them . She swore and pulled out her radio and called in to her captain.

"Sir, the hitman is posing as an L.A P.D officer, with an official badge and e very reasonable excuse, but all officers on high alert" she said.

"Good idea detective, I want your report in tomorrow" the captain said. Cynder called in for a replacement car and while she waited for the car to arrive, she knocked on the door to Ember's house and they answered the door.

"Do you have any pain killers?" she asked.

"Um sure" Ember's mother said. Cynder walked into the kitchen and was given the painkillers she asked for. She swallowed them with a drink of water and she thanked them. They all sat down in the lounge and they began to talk.

"So was that guy really a police officer?" Ember's mom asked.

"No, he must've stolen the badge of one of his victims before he came here, and I believed him for a second" Cynder said, shaking her head.

"He seemed quite nice" Ember's mother said. The discussion went on about how nice but evil Spyro was until the replacement car arrived. Cynder said her goodbyes and got into the car and rove back to her house to sleep for the night. She dreamt of all the ways she could've beaten Spyro in a fight. She had none.

Spyro drove through the night until he came to his safe house and he took off his clothes and showered. He dried himself and crawled into bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. His sleep was filled with images and pictures of the life he couldn't remember. The life he had long since forgotten when he became a hitman, a mercenary or a super soldier, as the scientist has told him. He woke up the next morning and climbed out of bed, he showered and got dressed. He picked out a black suit, like the one he wore the previous day and he put his sunglasses in his chest pockets. He fastened on his two 10 mm handguns and walked out of the house, he pulled out a set of car keys and threw a brown paper bag through the window of the car. He pressed a button on the keys and the whole car exploded, as well as the safe house. The sound was extreme but Spyro just closed his ears and blotted out the sounds. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on as the explosion subsided and debris rained from the sky. He saw a man riding a black Hamaya Cougar, he clothes lined the man and stole the bike and drove off into the road.

Cynder arrived at the sight of the explosion and realized she was staring at the wreckage of her old car. Suddenly a man wearing biker gear ran up to her, waving his arms and shouting.

"Some jerk just stole my bike!" he shouted. Cynder face palmed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So there you have it, the first chapter to black ops, hope you liked it. R&R please Thanks.**

**Oh and on a seperate note my penname will be changed, I'll tell you later what it'll be. No signature this time. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter, I think most people will like this. The rating has been changed to M for a reason, can you guess what it is? I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

**A New Contract**

Cynder stood there taking the description of the dragon she already knew. The biker had a heavy New York accent and he was a bit thick. He walked away mumbling things under his breath and Cynder sighed, she had already been there ten minutes and all she had heard was some idiot rant about how much his bike had cost. She walked around the remains of the house and found a sliver box buried in the ashes. She picked it up and wiped the dust off it, she released the catch and opened it up, inside was a pair of dark blue shades which had a note attached to them.

_Thought you might like them, love Spyro _it read. She sighed and put them on. She looked in a window of the next house and saw that they fit with her black jeans and jacket. She pushed them onto the nose and saw she looked quite funny. She turned serious and took them off, she was about to throw them to the floor when she stopped. She liked them, they suited her and they were free, so she placed them back on and went back to searching for evidence. Soon the CSI team arrived and took over, all of them complimented her on her look and she thanked them. She drove off and went to the nearest McDonald's for some lunch. Outside the place was a bike that looked just like the one the other dragon had stolen off him. She shrugged and walked inside and her mouth fell open, Spyro was sitting on a table with a blue dragon in a white suit. They were discussing something so she decided to get closer, she acted inconspicuous and sat down on the table just behind them. She listened in on the conversation they were having.

"Look Jensen, you either follow my orders or I kill you were you sit" the blue dragon growled. Spyro's face was blank as he replied.

"Sorry Cyril, but you don't have the skill or the man power" Spyro stated. Cyril sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You're right I don't" he said "But what part of the mission won't you do?"

"I don't take hostages" Spyro said coolly.

"But you're an assassin" Cyril said.

"Exactly, I don't need hostages or want them for that matter, first thing I'm doing is clearing out that building" Spyro said. Cyril thought about it and finally nodded.

"Fine my men will clear the building" Cyril said.

"Anyone without a gun dies, and I'll kill them myself" Spyro said. The two shook hands and stood up, but the first thing was turn around and point his gun at Cynder. The whole building froze and Spyro turned the safety off.

"Everyone out" he said "Now" People ran screaming blocking the doors, and someone even leapt through a window. After a few minutes the whole place was empty, save for Spyro and Cynder.

"I see you found the glasses, do you like them?" Spyro said putting his gun away. He sat down and gestured for Cynder to do the same. Cynder did so wearily and looked at him as she sat down. Spyro put his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"I asked you a question so can I get an answer?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"The shades" Spyro said "Do you like them?"

"Oh yeah, actually a lot of people said they looked nice on me" Cynder said.

"Good I thought you'd like them" Spyro said smiling. They remained silent for a few seconds before Cynder spoke up.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Spyro asked.

"Are you a murderer, a hitman or just a psycho?" she asked.

"None of the above, I'm a soldier" he said.

"With what army?" Cynder asked.

"Not that kind of soldier" Spyro said.

"Then what kind of soldier?" Cynder asked confused.

"I'm kind of a super soldier" Spyro said.

"What like Captain America?" she asked.

"Yes, well not exactly" Spyro said "I'm more of the super soldier who uses his brain to get out of situations rather then his fists"

"I've seen you fight more then think" Cynder said. Spyro chuckled lightly.

"Well that's because my only option was to use them" Spyro said "I'd explain more but I don't remember anything before the experiment"

"You have amnesia?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah I do" Spyro nodded "All I can remember is my name, how to fight and an order to track down whoever had anything to do with my transformation"

"You were ordered to do this, what about the district attorney that was killed two days ago?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah that was me, he was corrupted, planned on turning New York into a training ground for suicide bombers" Spyro said.

"What, that's crap" Cynder said. Spyro pulled out a silver disc and put it on the table and slid it over Cynder.

"There, that is a disc of the plans and conversations he had with his accomplices" Spyro said "He was planning a mass murder and I was given this to kill him" He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Cynder. It was a warrant and a pardon given my the police captain of New York to stop the district attorney from starting his plan.

"That was given to me by your boss" Spyro said. Cynder was gob smacked, her boss had given a hitman the abilities and permission to take down a threat and had kept it a secret from everywhere. Suddenly Spyro stood up and began to walk towards the counter.

"Want some food?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll have a large order of fries and a Big Mac" she said.

"Of course ma'am, I'll get right on it" Spyro said putting on a workers hat. Cynder laughed as Spyro pretended to be a clumsy employee. He brought the two orders of food and sat down with it. They began eating and they started talking in between mouthfuls.

"So how old are you?" Cynder asked.

"I'm twenty-one" he said "What about you?"

"I'm twenty-one too" Cynder answered.

"Last name?" Spyro asked.

"Burntwood" Cynder said. They chatted like that for a while until the sound of sirens outside the restaurant made them look outside. The captain was stood there with a megaphone and was about to start speaking when Spyro stood up and walked outside. The officers raised their weapons and took aim but the captain told them to stand down. Spyro walked over and shook hands with the large red dragon.

"Hello Ignitus" Spyro said.

"Hello Spyro" Ignitus answered. Cynder walked outside and saw the two talking and she walked up to them.

"Hello detective, nice glasses" Ignitus said. Cynder saw Spyro put his glasses on his nose and wink at her.

"Thanks sir" she said.

"Come with me, we need to talk back at the station" Ignitus said "Oh and Spyro we got this for you" Ignitus moved and Spyro saw a black motorbike parked next to Ignitus's. He whistled and walked over to it, running his hand alongside it and he sat down in the seat. He started it and it made a rumbling noise and he patted the side of it.

"The Honda CBR1, this must've cost a bit" Spyro said.

"Of course it did, but we can afford it, Spyro ride alongside Cynder and try not to crash" Ignitus said.

"Who, me, never" Spyro said. Ignitus got in his car and Cynder entered her own. They all drove off down the road and pulled onto the highway. Spyro pulled out a Bluetooth headset and attached it to his ear. He tapped a few buttons and his voice came over the radio in Cynder's car.

"So, you owe me for the food?" he asked.

"No you stole it remember" Cynder said.

"No, I put some money on the counter, but you still owe me" Spyro said.

"No I don't" Cynder sighed.

"OK fine I'll let you off" Spyro said "This time" he started laughing like a madman and turned of his headset. Cynder looked at him and back at the road and saw a sixteen wheeler on the same road as Spyro. Spyro noticed but couldn't stop, so he sped up. The driver of the truck saw Spyro and braked, his truck skidding sideways. Spyro hit the brakes and leant to the side, the bike went spinning under the truck and using the momentum he had gained Spyro straightened the bike and carried on driving. Cynder stared at him as he smiled at her. Suddenly he spun around and turned on the sirens on his bike. He pulled the truck driver over and called for a car to pick him up, saying he was under arrest for dangerous driving. He caught up with the others a few minutes later and they drove the rest of the way to the station in silence. They pulled up and parked, the officers' smoking outside stared at Spyro as he walked inside. They walked into Ignitus's office and sat down.

"So who we got on the list now?" Spyro asked.

"The dragon you were talking to inside McDonald's, Cyril" Ignitus said.

"What, why?" Cynder asked.

"He was setting Spyro up, he planned to kill him the second he took the mission, Spyro is going to make sure his plan never comes to pass" Ignitus said.

"When, tonight?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, now is our only opportunity" Ignitus nodded. Spyro nodded and walked over to the wall and placed his hand on a small indent in the wall. Suddenly the wall lit up and it turned away to reveal a large room behind it. Spyro walked inside and Ignitus followed him. Cynder hurried after them and the wall closed behind them.

"What is this place?" Cynder asked.

"The armoury that was set up when the assassin's went to war with the last of the Templars" Ignitus said.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Whoa sorry wrong story" Ignitus said quickly "This is the armoury the old captain set up for when the station was attacked, which it never was"

Spyro walked through the stacks of weapons that lined the walls until he came to a bow that was on a shelf on its own. He opened the box and pulled out two dual 10 mm pistols and fastened them to his vest he wore under his jacket. He to the next shelf and grabbed a bow of ammo and fastened the contents to his vest. He smiled but he walked over to a large closet and stepped inside. He stepped out wearing an old Broderick suit (see LA noire suits for actual look) and he turned in a full circle. He looked in the mirror and put the hat low over his eyes. He smiled and turned back to face Cynder and Ignitus.

"Well, how do I look?" Spyro asked.

"You look very smart" Ignitus said.

"I think you look dashing" Cynder said. Spyro tipped his hat to her and smiled.

"I try" Spyro said. He grew serious and turned to face Ignitus.

"Want to know why I chose this suit?" Spyro asked.

"OK I'll bite, why?" Cynder asked.

"Because there is a 1940's convention going on inside Cyril's house and now I'll blend right in" Spyro said.

"OK smart plan" Cynder said "So when are we going?"

"Not we, me and I'm going right now" Spyro said "Bye" He walked out of the room and left the station, his bike could be heard driving off into the distance. Cynder sat down and began to wait for him to return.

Spyro pulled up outside the mansion and walked inside. He began to mingle with people immediately. They told him interesting things about the house. Eventually he figured he had enough info and he set off on his mission. He snuck past the doorman guarding the door to the stairs by throwing a fifty dollar note on the floor two metres in front of him. Spyro walked up the stairs but he heard voices above him. They were walking down the stairs so he had to act fast. He stood by the banister and waited until they were right above him, then he sprung up and climbed up just behind them. He quickly snuck to the door and entered the upper floor and swore quietly. There were lasers and vault like doors everywhere. He quickly hacked into a security terminal and sent a hologram of a terrorist into the ballroom below. Spyro smiled when he heard screams and continued searching the upper floor for Cyril. He found his room and opened the door and found six huge dragons waiting for him. He swore as one of them leapt at him, a fist catching him under the chin and sending him into a wall. Spyro got up and kicked him out the window, and he landed on his neck a loud crack echoing through the night. He turned on two other dragons and jumped on them his hands grabbing their throats and he dragged his talons across them, slicing their jugular veins and causing them to drown in their blood. He punched another dragon in the head and slammed his face onto a desk, knocking him out. He picked up a book and hit another round the face with it several times, then held the book on his face and punched it, the force of his punch and the mass of the book cracking the dragon's nose and cheeks. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the nose and he didn't get back up. He turned to the last dragon who had pulled out a gun and fired it into his abdomen, the bullet flying out the other side and hitting the wall. Spyro gasped and his eyes widened and fell to his knees. The final dragon stood over him and pointed the gun at his face and laughed.

"Goodbye assassin" he smirked. Spyro smirked and sprang at the dragon grabbing his wrist and breaking it, then grabbing the gun and shooting him in the head with it. The dragon fell to the floor and Spyro turned on Cyril who was cowering in the corner. Spyro aimed the gun but Cyril suddenly sprang at him with a knife and stabbed him in the ribs. Cyril looked smug and pulled the knife out and took a step back, waiting for Spyro to fall. He didn't. He aimed the gun and fired a shot into the blue dragon's head. He took a few steps back then sprinted and jumped out the window. He crashed through the glass and fell fifteen metres to the ground. He hit the floor with a loud thump and his knees buckled. He fell to his knees but forced himself to stand up and run to his bike. He drove as fast as he could go back to the station, he arrived and rushed inside ignoring the weird looks her got from the other officers'. He stepped inside the armoury and saw Cynder and Ignitus sitting there waiting for him. He limped over to them and Cynder ran over to him. She looked him over and saw the blood stains on his jacket and gasped. He stripped off his jacket, vest and shirt the cool air against his scales. He grabbed a pair of tweezers from his pocket and stuck them inside the hole in his abdomen, nearly screaming at the pain it caused him. He slowly pulled out all the pieces of the bullet that had stuck to his insides and put them on the table/ By the time he was finished blood was pouring from the wound and it soaked his pants. He limped over to a small cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a jar of disinfectant and a large bandage, he spread the disinfectant over his wounds and quickly bandaged them. The blood quickly soaked the bandages and he had to replace them at least six times. When the bleeding finally began to stop he nearly collapsed in the nearest chair and looked weakly at the other two and laid back his head. He knew if he slept now he probably wouldn't wake up again. He looked at Cynder, his vision blurring so much that he could only see blurred outlines of people and things. He stood up and walked around stumbling and tripping every step he took. He fell to the floor and Cynder rushed to his side, she put her hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Spyro" she called, her voice muffled and quiet "Spyro stay with us, Spyro!" He heard her call him one last time before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Cynder crouched down by Spyro's unconscious form and began to worry, his breathing was shallow and laboured, and he was jerking in his sleep.

"Leave him and he'll be fine" Ignitus advised.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"He'll heal himself in a few minutes so just let him be" Ignitus said. Cynder did as she was told and sat down. After a minute ot two Spyro groaned and pushed himself up onto his arms, then to his knees and onto his feet. He felt his torso and pulled the bandages off, there wasn't even a scar left on the spots he'd been injured. Cynder ran her hands up and down his torso to feel for any imperfections but her eyes widened in disbelief when she found none. She looked up at Spyro and saw the look on his face, he was smiling and then she realized what she was doing and took her hands off him and turned away blushing.

"S-sorry" she said.

"Hey I don't mind" Spyro said. He walked over to the closet and stepped inside. After a few minutes he stepped back out dressed in his usual black suit and sunglasses. He walked back over to them and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Cynder asked.

"I got shot and stabbed" Spyro said. Cynder's mouth fell open as she looked at Spyro.

"What are you made of?" she asked.

"Flesh and bone, with maybe a hint of steel" Spyro said. Cynder didn't know if he was joking or not so she decided not to ask.

"Right who's ready for bed?" Ignitus asked. Cynder yawned in response but Spyro just looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I've got nowhere to stay" he said.

"Well you could come stay at my place if you want" Cynder offered.

"I'm not sure" Spyro said.

"Don't worry I don't mind and after all it's only for one night" Cynder said.

"OK sure, I guess it couldn't hurt" Spyro said standing up. Cynder smiled at him and they both walked out and drove to their destination. They arrived a little after midnight and Cynder said she was going to take a shower. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom and Spyro heard her turn on the water. She came down twenty minutes later wrapped in a towel. Spyro said nothing, kept his eyes on her face and nowhere else while she looked at him. She walked past him and into the washing room, then she came back out wearing a pair of blue rabbit pyjamas. Spyro chuckled and Cynder scowled at him.

"Well what do you wear for bed then?" Cynder demanded.

"Nothing" Spyro replied.

"Oh" Cynder said, a blush forming on her face. Spyro chuckled and looked away from her. After ten minutes her said he was going to take a shower as well and he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He got undressed and turned the water on and stepped under the spray, the warm water soothing his tired muscles, after a while he heard a knock at the door so he got out and put a towel around himself and opened the door. Cynder looked at him for a second and walked inside the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush.

"Sorry I forgot it" she said.

"No problem" Spyro said. When he closed the door he dropped his towel and stepped back under the shower. He was in there for ten minutes until he stepped out and dried himself. He put his boxers back on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I need bigger boxers" he muttered, staring at the large lump in his underwear. He walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. Cynder stuck her head round the corner from the kitchen and saw him lye down, then her eyes drifted to the large lump in his underwear and she looked away quickly. She blushed as she thought of the how big the thing that made that lump was when Spyro entered the kitchen and opened the fridge and dug out some ingredients for a sandwich and set about making his food.

"Want one?" Spyro asked. Cynder shook her head and forced herself to keep looking at his face and not his crotch, this was harder then she thought and forced herself not to blush. He sat down next to her and began eating, they sat in silence until Spyro had finished his food.

"What time do you normally go to bed?" Spyro asked.

"About 10 P.M, twelve if I'm working late" Cynder said.

"So you must be shattered" Spyro said.

"Yeah I am" Cynder said, rubbing her eyes. She began to fall forward slightly and was about to topple until Spyro leapt forward and caught her. Cynder woke up when she felt his chest against hers, the feeling of his heartbeat against her scales. She quickly stood on her own and Spyro released her. He put a hand on her shoulder and he looked at her.

"You OK?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, just really tired" she yawned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Spyro said guiding her out the kitchen and up the stairs. They walked into her room and Spyro set her down on her bed and put the blanket over her body. She fell asleep instantly and Spyro chuckled to himself, he walked across the landing and opened a closet and pulled out sheets. He walked down the stairs and set them up on the couch. He took off his boxers and lay down in his makeshift bed and nearly fell asleep when he heard Cynder coming down the stairs. He turned his head and saw she was completely naked with her large breasts showing, as he watched her walk by him and sit on the floor and looked out the window and up at the stars. She stared at them for ten minutes before she looked back at him and smiled.

"Come sit with me" she said.

"Uh Cynder I can't" Spyro said.

"Please?" she asked. Spyro sighed and got out of bed and lay down next to her, not bothering to put his boxers back on. Cynder looked at his crotch and giggled.

"Wow that's massive" she said. Cynder rolled over and faced Spyro, she put a hand on his chest and stroked his chest.

"Uh Cynder what are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Trying to give you a massage" Cynder said, putting both of her hands on Spyro's chest. She worked her way down until she reached his abdomen and she began drawing imaginary circles on his scales, she moved even further down until she was massaging his crotch, and he started to get and erection. Spyro took a deep breath and took Cynder's hands off him.

"Cynder stop" he said.

"I don't want to" she pouted. She shook of Spyro's hands and put her hands back on his massive erection and began stroking it. Spyro took a deep breath again as Cynder began stroking him, he thought about stopping her but he realized that she wanted this. Cynder moved closer to his penis and began licking it and it began to grow even more. When it reached eleven inches she took it into her mouth and began running her tongue along the massive organ. She began bobbing her head and sucking on his penis. Cynder was surprised when she passed the ten minute mark of her experiment and how Spyro kept control of himself. After twenty minutes of sucking Spyro finally climaxed and shot his hot seed into her mouth which she eagerly swallowed. She moved her head and looked into Spyro's eyes, they were calm and collected. She moved Spyro onto his back and straddled him.

"Cynder wait, do you really want this, you've only just met me" Spyro cautioned her. She nodded her head and slowly lowered herself onto his penis, and after a few seconds it hit her hymen. She took a deep breath and dropped all the way down, and she hissed in pain as her inner wall was broken, her virginity gone forever. She began raising and lowering herself onto Spyro's massive cock. Spyro took control and flipped her onto her back and began thrusting into her, Cynder began to moan and whimper as Spyro began to thrust faster.

"Deeper, faster" she begged. Spyro obliged and began to thrust harder and faster but also deeper then ever before. Cynder felt her climax approaching fast and she welcomed it. She yelled out as she spilled over, her walls clamping tight over Spyro's penis. But that didn't make him climax, he kept going, he seemed tireless and full of energy. Cynder climaxed again and again but Spyro kept going. Eventually Cynder felt his penis began to thicken as his climax approached, and he began thrusting faster then she thought possible.

"Cynder, I'm . . . gonna . . . Cum" he gasped. He roared and pulled out of Cynder seconds before he climaxed, shooting his seed onto the floor instead of inside Cynder.

"Why . . . Did you stop?" Cynder asked.

"I can't get you pregnant, it'll raise to many eyebrows and ruin you reputation" Spyro panted "And I'm guessing you're going to regret this in the morning" Cynder's breathing began to return to normal and she eventually fell asleep. Spyro took her up to her bed and lay her down and tucked her in. He went backed down to his own makeshift bed and lay down, then after a few minutes fell asleep.

**A/N: So there it is, my first lemon, sorry if it seems short. The reason I made Spyro pull out of Cynder is because one of my friends doesn't like teen pregnancy (Dunno if it still fits that category, but oh well) and because I wanted to do something different almost every long lemon story has the whole 'Will Cynder get pregnant?' story and I didn't want that in mu story. I'll figure out what happened to Cynder later but for now enjoy this story, fap to it I dunno just please keep reading. R&R please see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey other fuckers it DFTLOP (wow that looks stupid in enitials) and welcome back to black ops. Yeah I don't know why I did that, I say Aloyalgamer do it so I thought I would as well. In this chapter we start ripping of Deus Ex Human Revaloution (shit can't spell!) BIG TIME. I even used the main characters last name as Spyro's. In case you haven't noticed Spyro is supposed to be a cross between Neo and Adam Jensen. Or Keanu Reeves and . . . what ever his name is I forget. Anyway enjoy the chapter **

**Transformation**

Cynder climbed out of bed and remembered what had happened the previous night. She had slept with Spyro. She felt dirty and sullied. How could she let her mind slip that far as to do that. She shook her head and heard the front door open then close. Then she heard the sound of a bike driving off and away from her house. She looked out the window just in time to see Spyro speed off onto the highway. She sighed and walked downstairs, then found some clothes from the ironing room and put them on. She looked around the house and saw it had been cleaned and tidied for her. He was such a gentleman, and she loathed him because of it. She dragged her feet into the kitchen and found Spyro had made breakfast for her. There was a note stuck on the fridge, which she pulled off and read.

_Sorry about what happened last night, I couldn't stop you. If you decide to hate me then take pleasure in the fact you'll never see me again. Spyro_

She sighed and slumped against the fridge and slid down onto the floor. She put her head in her hands and wept, she had lost control, gave into her desires and she felt horrible for it. One night had driven her over the edge and she began to cry even more. She sobbed for hours and when she finally stopped she was hiccupping for thirty minutes. There was a knock at the door and she lifted up her head and tried to compose herself. She walked to the door and opened it, facing her boss, Ignitus was not something she wanted to do, but she couldn't refuse him. She stepped to the side and allowed him in, they sat down in the lounge and Ignitus looked around.

"Spyro told me what happened" Ignitus said. Cynder began sobbing again.

"I want you to know I'm not going to fire you or think any less of you Cynder" Ignitus said "He's gone anyway"

"Where did he go?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know he said something about finding out who he used to be" Ignitus said. Cynder's eyes shot open, she got to her feet and checked her pockets for her keys and she found them.

"We need to go, now" she said.

"Why?" Ignitus asked.

"Because he's going to do something reckless and stupid" Cynder said.

"So, what's new?" Ignitus asked.

"I think he's going after Malefor" Cynder said. Ignitus nearly jumped into the roof.

"Let's go" he said. The two dragons drove to Malefor's house and found bodies with bullet holes lining the floor. The pulled out there guns and walked in slowly. They checked every room but only found bodies. They got to the top floor and heard the sounds of a fight. They quietly opened the door and saw Malefor and Spyro fighting. Malefor's eye was burst his wing shredded and hid right leg had many bullet holes in it. Spyro's left arm was hanging useless by his side, his suit was torn and his chest bleeding from numerous cuts, his right eye had three claw marks over it, running from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. The two purple dragon lunged at each other and a loud crack sounded as their ribs broke.

"Your stronger then you were meant to be" Malefor panted "How?"

"Practice makes perfect" Spyro said. He pulled out his gun and fired three shots into Malefor's chest, but Malefor had done the same. Spyro smiled as Malefor fell back and his eyes closed. He turned away and Ignitus pointed his gun at the wounded dragon.

"You're under arrest" he stated. Spyro said nothing.

"Why'd you do it?" Ignitus asked.

"He had information I needed but he wouldn't give it to me" Spyro said "I need to know who I was"

"Search the internet" Ignitus shrugged.

"Very funny" Spyro chuckled.

"I know you're a super soldier" Ignitus said.

"And what do super soldiers do that other people don't?" Spyro asked.

"Hit harder, move faster, lift more, heal fas-" Ignitus began, then his eyes widened "Wait"

"Exactly" Spyro said his eyes flashing red, he sprinted towards Ignitus who fired a shot at him, but Spyro just flipped over him and ran out of the room.

"Follow him!" Ignitus yelled. The two police officers sprinted after Spyro but they stopped when he jumped through a window. They ran to the edge and saw he was driving away on his motorbike. Ignitus swore and ran down to his car, Cynder close behind him, they drove after him and called in a helicopter to keep and eye on him. They put on their sirens and sped up after him, Spyro saw them coming and he looked at Cynder straight in the eye and he lost all expression on his face and turned away. He jumped over the guardrail and into oncoming traffic. Ignitus swore and radioed for all traffic to be stopped on the highway and for a roadblock to be set up. After a few minutes later the oncoming traffic stopped and Spyro kept going, increasing his speed. Suddenly there was a loud bang on Cynder's car and someone landed on the roof. Suddenly she was staring through the windshield. She took her eyes off him and looked at the other Spyro driving away. Spyro pointed at himself and made a tick out of his fingers then pointed at the other and made a cross.

"You mean she's not real?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded and pulled out his gun.

"Dead or alive?" Spyro asked.

"Dead" Cynder said.

"My thoughts exactly" Spyro said taking aim. There was a gap of twenty metres between them and he fired, then the fake Spyro fell off the bike and onto the road. Which Cynder ran over, and heard a strange noise like metal being crushed. She pulled over after Spyro's bike had skidded to a halt and got out of the car. Spyro jumped of the windshield and walked over to the body, knelt down by it and began to examine it. It wasn't a body, it was a machine. Spyro's eye's widened and he pulled his sleeve down and took out a knife. He cut around his hand and cut a line up to his middle finger and then pulled the skin off. Cynder nearly screamed and heaved when she saw this, but found she couldn't look away. Spyro's whole arm was mechanical, she could she see all of the mechanical ligaments and joints working.

"Oh shit" Spyro sighed.

"What the hell is that, a Terminator?" Cynder asked.

"No this is another attempt by Malefor to create his most prized experiment" Spyro said.

"Which was what?" Cynder asked. Spyro looked at her, his face expressionless.

"Me" he said.

"What are you?" Cynder asked.

"Let's find out" Spyro said. A wire emerged from his wrist and he plugged in into a slot in the droids head and his eyes blanked. He stood like that for a few minutes until he gasped and fell to the floor.

"Holy shit" he gasped.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"I knew I was special, but I didn't know that was all" Spyro panted.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"I wasn't anybody else before this, I was grown" Spyro said kneeling.

"Grown, how?" Cynder asked.

"Test tube baby, put into a coma when made and experimented on until the ultimate soldier was made, I have no past" Spyro said. He disconnected the wire and ripped the droid's head off and dropped kicked it up nearly a hundred feet in the air, then he punched as it came down. Cynder could see anger in his eyes, and she was slightly scared, she had never seen him angry before. Suddenly there was a squelching sound and Spyro looked down at him arm, the skin was healing and in a minute it had completely covered his arm again. He shook it and chuckled.

"Tickles" he said. He walked over to his bike and picked it off the floor, then he out his headset on.

"Quickclaw it's Alpha, yeah target neutralized, requesting extraction" Spyro said. Cynder couldn't hear the reply but from Spyro's expression, it wasn't good.

"Change of plans, stay there and don't move" Spyro said "If they find you, then this victory will be pointless"

"What is it?" Ignitus asked.

"I need to go, now" Spyro said. He walked to Ignitus's car and opened the trunk and pulled out an M4 and a combat vest with ammo clips.

"How did you know about that?" Ignitus asked.

"I know you" he said simply. He strapped the gun onto his back and walked over to his bike. Cynder walked up to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" Cynder asked.

"To save a friend and kill a _lot_ of people" he said. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them.

"Then we're coming with you" Cynder said. She expected him to protest, to argue about how it wasn't safe to go with him. He didn't.

"Fine, but you're gonna need a bigger gun" Spyro said.

"What that's it, no argument?" Cynder asked.

"One thing I've learned is to never argue with a women, it only gets you into deeper shit, I figure just do what they want and it'll all be over soon" Spyro said. Cynder blushed when she realized he had done the same thing with her. While she was in her thoughts he had blue toothed her the coordinates for the building and had driven off. The sound of the bike brought her back to the present and she narrowly missed grabbing his arm. She looked at him as he drove away and felt a weird feeling in her chest, she ignored it and got in her car.

All three of them met up and hour later when Spyro had already cleared out the seventeenth floor of the twenty floor building. He told them he had been hit once in the arm and that there had been at least fifteen people on each floor. Cynder was surprised that he was still using the same gun and when she asked him about it he said he only used on or two shots on one person. They cleared out the remaining floors and they came to the main office and Spyro kicked the door down. Six guys turned to face him and a red dragon pointed at him.

"Told ya he was coming" he said with an Australian accent. Spyro killed all of the dragons and walked over to his friend, helped him up and then punched him in the face.

"That's for sleeping with my girlfriend!" he said.

"OK I deserved that, but she's my girlfriend now" he said. Spyro punched him again. The red dragon threw one himself, Spyro caught his had and twisted it. The red dragon whimpered and fell to his knees. Spyro let go of the red dragon and walked over to Cynder and started checking her over.

"This the new model?" he asked "Baby got bite?" he whistled.

"Bloody Australians" Ignitus muttered. The red dragon laid his hand flat on Cynder's stomach and she slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Checking to see if you were gravid" he said. He reached out for her back but Spyro spoke up.

"I will throw you out that window" he said. The hand went back down to his side.

"Right let's go" the red dragon said.

"Flame, your gun?" Spyro asked.

"Oh yeah" he said, he walked back over to the desk and picked up a dismounted turret. Spyro groaned and walked out the door.

"You're still using that?" Spyro asked "I told you that thing is useless in a narrow hallway or a small room"

"But it's brilliant for mowing down whole groups of people" Flame protested.

"Yeah but not if you're going up against a sure shot, that thing takes ages to start spinning" Spyro said. The argument continues like this until they got to the cars and then Spyro realized it was maybe half ten at night.

"Aw crap" Flame muttered.

"Let me guess, you've got nowhere to sleep?" Spyro said.

"Um, yes" Flame sighed. Spyro threw Flame a large wad of money and gave him an address and he walked off happily to find his destination.

"Where did you send him?" Cynder asked.

"Old prostitute's place I know about" he said.

"What?" Cynder gasped.

"Actually I think I might-" Spyro began, but Cynder slapped him across the arm.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"You are not going to a brothel" Cynder growled.

"What are you my mother?" Spyro asked.

"No but I'm your boss and I order you not to" Ignitus said "You're staying with Cynder again"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You heard me, solve this argument and Spyro" he said.

"Yes sir?" Spyro asked.

"Figure out what Cyril needed that electrical plant for" Ignitus said.

"Yessir" Spyro muttered. Spyro hopped on his bike and drove off to Cynder's house with Cynder following just behind. When they opened the door a strange smell hit Spyro's nose. He put his arm in front of Cynder stopping her from walking in.

"Wait, I smell something" Spyro said. "Cannabis" Cynder blushed and looked away and Spyro's mind got to work.

"You were stoned out of your head last night weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes" Cynder mumbled.

"A police officer on drugs" he said shaking his head "Well I can't criticize, I had an addiction to US army morphine"

"You're not mad?" Cynder asked.

"Nope it's only skunk, it's not that bad, at least you won't be hallucinating anytime soon" Spyro said. Cynder walked upstairs and got changed out of her clothes, showered and put her pyjamas on. She came downstairs to find Spyro watching the TV.

"So how strong is morphine?" Cynder asked him.

"Very, one is enough to knock you unconscious, two can kill you" Spyro said "I used to take at least two a week"

"Wow" Cynder said.

"Yep" Spyro stood up "I'm going to take a shower"

"OK" she said. Spyro walked upstairs and got undressed and walked into the shower.

"Shit!" he yelled.

'What is it?" she asked.

"Do you shower in lava!" he asked. Cynder laughed as she heard him struggle with the complicated dials and knobs to get it to turn down. She walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Put a towel round yourself I'm coming in!" she announced.

"I don't have a towel" he said.

"Well hold yourself" she chuckled.

"Um I can't, my hands aren't big enough" he said. Cynder opened the door to find him crouching on the floor and not facing her. She laughed at him and turned the water down to a cooler temperature. She patted him on the head and walked out, he thanked her and stepped back into the shower.

"Oh it's bloody freezing!" he yelled. Cynder started laughing as she walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch and started watching the TV again. Spyro came down in his boxers and t-shirt on ten minutes later and sat down next to her. She swung her legs up and rested them on his lap, then took them off again as she kicked him in the crotch. He grimaced and scowled at her.

"S-sorry" he said smiling sheepishly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Spyro went to answer it. Flame was stood there with a very happy look on his face and a bottle of mountain dew in his hand.

"Oh what did I tell you about drinking that stuff, you know what it does to you" Spyro sighed.

"What's say we screw your girlfriend" he said.

"No, and she's not my girlfriend" Flame walked in and saw Cynder lying there in her pyjamas and he squealed happily. He dived onto the couch and looked at her lustfully. He jumped onto her and she could feel his erection on her leg. It was tiny compared to Spyro, and speaking of Spyro he walked in grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed him, knocking the aussie out. He picked him up and threw him outside.

"He'll feel like crap in the morning" Spyro said.

"He was tiny" Cynder said.

"Really, he's taller than me" Spyro said.

"No not that kind of size, I mean his dick was tiny" Cynder chuckled "That prostitute couldn't have been too happy"

"You haven't been smoking again have you?" Spyro asked.

"What, no" Cynder said "Not yet at least"

"Go ahead, just don't come down naked again" Spyro said. Cynder nodded and eagerly ran up the stairs. Cannabis was her way to relax but she vowed to stop using it before Christmas this year, especially if it made her sleep with random people. She had smoked nearly a whole roll when Spyro came into her room and sat next to her. She thought he was there to smoke with her but he just took it out of her mouth and put it on the ground. She pouted and scowled and him, she went to pick it up again but he stopped her.

"Cynder you need to go to bed" he said.

"But I don't to" she said.

"Cynder, now" he said sternly.

"Fine" Cynder pouted. She crawled under her sheets and fell asleep. Spyro sat on the edge of her bed and made sure she didn't do any more cannabis. He summoned a wire out of his wrist and stuck it in Cynder's forehead. He sent the thought and emotion that she hated cannabis and she would never take it again. When his mind told him the upload was completed he removed the wire and smiled to himself. Suddenly his neural processor kicked in and he stood up and he left the house, and drove off to his old friend, the one who fixed his robotic arms when his real ones were damaged. He drove out of New York and drove for hours until he reached the outer Manhattan and he walked into a science lab. He typed in a security password and walked into the office.

"Jensen, is that you?" a gray dragon with reading glasses on said.

"Hey Sarif" Spyro said shaking the dragon's hand.

"Do you need something?" Sarif asked.

"Yeah, you know a couple months back you offered me something that would increase my firing accuracy and help me keep and eye on my life stats?" Spyro asked.

"The Retinal Enhancement Procedure?" Sarif asked.

"Yeah, can you give me that upgrade?" Spyro asked.

"Sure, but we're going to need to open you up and fix your eyes" Sarif said.

"Can we try something more stylish, like, I don't know some shades maybe" Spyro said.

"I see, well lye down and we'll sort you out" Sarif said. Spyro was injected with the chemical and he fell asleep just before the procedure began.

Cynder woke up with a sick taste in her mouth and she threw up on the floor. She saw a pot of cannabis ashes on the floor and she looked at them distastefully, she picked it up and threw all of it into the bin. She looked around for Spyro but couldn't find him, until she heard the door open and Spyro walked in, he looked different, taller, broader stronger. He had four black side ways v shaped object on his eyes two on the left side on his left eye and two on the right side of his right.

"What are those?" Cynder asked pointing to the v's on his.

"I would show you but there not working yet" he said. He walked inside and took off his new black trench coat.

"Where did you go?" Cynder asked him.

"To the hospital, well science lab outside of Manhattan" Spyro said. Suddenly there was a loud click a buzzing sound and Spyro groaned loudly and fell to his knees. Cynder rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and she helped.

"When he said that would hurt I had no idea he meant that bad" he said shaking his head "Reboot and activate"

"What?" Cynder asked. Suddenly a black lens snapped out of the v's and snapped together to form a pair of sunglasses. Cynder squealed and jumped back. She saw binary code on the lenses then they flashed red, adjusted then hissed, steam coming off them.

"Well there done now" Spyro said.

"What are they?" Cynder asked.

"I signed up for the Retinal Enhancement Procedure" Spyro told her "They pretty much show me a HUD of my vitals, how much ammo is in a gun, how much energy I have left, that sort of stuff"

"Like a video game?" Cynder asked.

"Exactly, in fact t was based on a video game what was it called again" Spyro tapped his head "Deus Ex Human Evolution, Revolution something like that"

"What?" Cynder asked.

"I got to play the demo it's pretty cool, but anyway we should get to work"

"Yeah, I'll shower" Cynder nodded. She was down in ten minutes with her shades on, and Spyro chuckled slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe you still wear those" he said.

"What I like them and they suit me" she said.

"OK hotness let's go" he chuckled.

"What did you call me" Cynder asked, stopping.

"I said let's go hotness" Spyro said.

"You think I'm hot?" Cynder asked.

"Course I think you're drop dead gorgeous" Spyro said "Let's roll" Spyro walked out of the door. Cynder stood still, his words had stunned her and she was shocked.

"You think I'm pretty" she said smiling "You ain't seen nothing yet"

They drove to the police station, Spyro getting many weird looks and Cynder getting chatted up at almost every corner. Spyro didn't seem to mind but had to punch and grab a few people when they got too clingy. He walked through the Captain's door wiping blood off his fist. He took a seat and saw Ignitus lying asleep in his chair. Spyro got a sinister look on his face and walked over to him, he bent down and whispered into Ignitus's ear. The red dragon leapt to his feet and looked around.

"_THE BIG CHEESE!" _he hollered. All of the dragons' in the station stuck the head in the door or drew their weapons but Spyro was leaning against the wall hugging his sides laughing so much he was crying. Ignitus thwacked him over the head with his tail and he started laughing even more. Cynder chuckled and she was amazed, she had never seen this part of Spyro before and she liked his laugh and she wanted to hear more of it. She walked over to Spyro and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright it was funny but get over it" Cynder said. Spyro chuckled then his eyes widened and he cried out and fell to the floor.

"Spyro what is it?" Cynder asked, grabbing. Spyro raised his head and screamed.

_Spyro saw himself kneeling against a blue dragon who had filled up with bullets and he was bleeding heavily. Spyro was about thirteen years old and the other dragon looked about twenty._

"_Bro don't die, we were gonna play tomorrow, come on I've practised all week and I think I can finally beat you" Spyro said._

"_I bet you couldn't I'll still be better than you no matter what you do" he chuckled._

"_OK but what about dinner, we were gonna see a movie tonight, you know the one we'd both been asking for to see for weeks" Spyro said "Just don't go, I don't want you to leave me" Spyro started sobbing but his big brother put a hand on his shoulder, took off his sunglasses and placed them on Spyro's face._

"_They're a bit big, but you'll grow into them kiddo" he said. Spyro hugged his brother one last time before he passed from the world, his eyes closed, never to reopen again._

Spyro got to his feet and pulled out his old sunglasses. He stared at them with new light and he carefully placed them back into his pocket.

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"A memory" Spyro gasped "About my brother"

"I didn't know you had a brother, where is he?" Cynder asked.

"Six feet under" Spyro said "He was murdered when I was thirteen, his name was Icicle, but I called him Iceman"

"The Icicle Jensen case, I was head of that investigation, I had no idea that was your brother" Ignitus said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I missed him for years until well . . . you know" Spyro said.

"You need sometime to process this?" Ignitus asked. Spyro's sunglass lenses clicked into place and he looked at Ignitus.

"I'm done grieving, now it's time to fight" Spyro said and he walked out of the room.

**A/N: OK go onto youtube and put in the CSI: Miami theme tune and play it when you read the final line from Spyro and iamgine it's CSI. I thought of the idea of having a random character stick their head in and say badass or something but that would've ruined the moment. So Spyro got his retinal enhancement glasses (from deus ex) and the trench coat (also from deus ex) then he found out about his brother Iceman (no not the Xman) who was murdered and the next few chapters will- you lnow what just guess in your reviews and a mention and they can request whatever one shot they like, sound fair. Good now start guessing. R&R please. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright people after a little break and some stupid moments we are back with Black Ops. In this chapter we stop with the Deus Ex ripoffs and get on with the plot. If you read on you will find something that may make you cry, but don't worry this isn't the end of Black Ops. I promise.**

Spyro walked out of Ignitus's office and saw another purple dragon standing there, waiting for someone. Cynder and Ignitus walked out after him but Spyro stopped them both.

"Run" Spyro said "Now"

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"Don't ask" Spyro said "Just run" Suddenly the purple dragons leapt at each other and punched each other, and Spyro went through the window and out into the street. Spyro wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. The other purple dragon stepped through the window and ran up to him. Spyro swung a kick, but it was blocked and he was punched in the face. He recovered and threw a punch but it was blocked and he was kicked into a car, crushing the side and setting off the alarm. Spyro slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage and shook his head. The other purple dragon ran up to him and kicked him back into the car, but this time it went tipping over and it landed on top of Spyro, pinning him down. The purple dragon struggled to get free but he couldn't manage to get the car off him. Suddenly his life signs went crazy on his Retinal Display and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no!" Spyro yelled. He screamed in rage and put his hands on the sides of the car, picked it up and threw it off him. The car exploded and the wreckage hit the side of the police station, and Ignitus moved in front of Cynder to stop the heat from getting to her. They both looked back to see a silhouette of Spyro stepping forward. When he emerged and the smoke cleared they both gasped.

His scales were black.

Dark Spyro rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. He chuckled darkly and walked over to the other purple dragon. He threw a punch and it was to fast for the purple dragon to even react. Dark Spyro hit him so hard his head nearly came off. Dark Spyro followed the attack up with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking the purple dragon to the floor. Dark Spyro advanced on the fallen dragon and tried to stamp on his head, but the purple dragon kicked his feet out from underneath him, he fell to the floor with a loud thump. He snarled and swung his fist out and it connected with the purple dragon's ribs, sending him skidding across the sidewalk and cracking several ribs. The purple dragon showed no pain as it got to its feet and a blade extended from its wrist. Dark Spyro laughed and two blades extended from his wrists, then ran at the purple dragon, slashing hacking and stabbing faster then the eye could see. The purple dragon struggled to block all the attacks until their weapons were glowing white hot from the friction of the blocks and attacks. The purple dragon was losing ground until Dark Spyro feinted and stabbed him through the chest, piercing his heart. Dark Spyro kicked him away and retracted his blades, then walked over to the dead body. He picked up the body by the throat and held it above his head. Suddenly the body began to pulse with a dark energy, then it seemed to be sucked into Dark Spyro's arm. He shivered violently and his whole body shook. Suddenly the shaking stopped and Dark Spyro's hand went up to his head. Suddenly, he started shifting back into his normal colour. He fell to his knees with a moan of pain, as his scales returned to their normal colour. Cynder and Ignitus ran up to him and Cynder put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh, my head" Spyro moaned "Did he win?"

"No you did" Cynder said.

"No, did _he_ win, not Spiral, the other me?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah he won" Ignitus said.

"I hate it when that happens" Spyro said.

"I don't know what you two are talking about" Cynder sighed.

"Let's just say I'm not perfectly normal, even if we take my abilities into account and leave it at that" Spyro said. Cynder sighed and nodded, she wasn't going to get anything out of him and she knew it.

"Where are we going now?" Cynder asked.

"Home, I need to rest after a fight like that" Spyro said "And changing takes it out of me too"

"How many times has that happened to you?" Cynder asked.

"About eleven" Spyro said "Trust me when I change there a usually a lot more bodies to be cleaned up"

"Well we should probably get going now" Cynder said.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely bushed" Spyro said.

The two drove back to Cynder's house and they walked inside and Spyro slouched on the couch, nearly falling asleep. He looked up at Cynder and smiled before falling asleep. Cynder smiled and walked upstairs, taking off he clothes and showering, taking much longer then usual to wash herself. She mostly wanted to relax but she didn't have a bath, so it was pretty hard to relax fully while standing up, but she managed. She closed her eyes and let the water splash down on her face, while she was relaxing she thought about work, her pay and friends. She got out of the shower and ran downstairs still naked as the phone rang. She pressed the button and held it to her head.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh hello dear, how've you been?" a female voice asked.

"Oh hi mom!" Cynder said "I've been fine, how're you doing?"

"I'm good, your father just got back from work and we were wondering if you would let us visit for a few days?" she asked.

"Uh sure, for how long?" Cynder asked.

"Just a few days, Monday through to Thursday, if that's OK?" she asked.

"Sure that's fine" Cynder said. They got onto a few different conversations but Cynder fell silent when he mom asked her if she had a boyfriend.

"Uh, no I don't" Cynder said.

"Well I know this lovely young man called Nico" she said "He's an earth dragon, like your father and he works with him"

"Uh not thanks mom, I don't want a boyfriend right now" Cynder said.

"Cynder can you keep it down please?" Spyro groaned turning over "And put some clothes on as well?"

"Who was that?" she asked "And are you naked?"Uh yeah I am" Cynder said.

"Who else is in there with you?" she asked.

"My friend Spyro" Cynder said.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"It's a boy" Cynder said, she held the phone a foot away from her ear as her mother hollered down the phone.

"_What!" _she screamed "You're naked with a boy in the house, how old is he fifteen?"

"No he's the same age as me" Cynder said.

"Put him on now!" her father demanded. Cynder sighed and tossed the phone at Spyro and it hit him in the head. He yelled and fell off the couch. He quickly picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello?" he said.

"Why are you in my daughter's house punk?" Cynder's father demanded.

"Terrador is that you?" Spyro asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked "Wait, Spyro is that you?"

"Yeah boss it's me" Spyro said.

"Oh Spyro, well I'm glad its you in there and not anybody else, at least I can trust you" Terrador said.

"Yeah thanks boss" Spyro chuckled. The two talked for a few minutes about how they had changed, football scores, the teams they bet on, the jobs they had taken after they went separate ways.

"Listen kid, we'll be stopping round tomorrow, I want your uniform pressed and folded by the time I get there" Terrador chuckled.

"Yessir" Spyro chuckled.

"OK see you later private" Terrador said.

"Yes sir" Spyro said. Spyro hung up the phone and tossed it back to Cynder, keeping his eyes on her face at all times.

"How do you know my dad?" Cynder asked.

"He was my old drill sergeant back when I was in the army" Spyro said.

"OK enough talking time for bed" Cynder said.

"Right" Spyro nodded. They both split up and Spyro lay back down on the couch while Cynder went back upstairs and got into her bed. Cynder lay down thinking of Spyro and she fell asleep happy.

Spyro woke up in the morning, hearing a knock at the door. Spyro got up and answered the door and saw a green dragon and a blue dragon. Spyro and Terrador saluted each other, but they couldn't keep their faces straight. They started laughing and they shook hands.

"Can you imagine the grief Colonel Lancett would've given us for laughing on duty" Spyro said.

"Or the back breaking work" Terrador said. Spyro stuck his head around and saw Terrador had brought his guitar with him.

"I see you brought you guitar" Spyro said.

"Sure did, still know how to play one?" Terrador asked.

"Let's find out" Spyro said. Terrador handed him the guitar and Spyro played the instrumental opening to Through The Fire And The Flames. Cynder and her mother stared at him, shocked at his skill. Spyro stopped playing and handed the guitar back to Terrador.

"Yep, I still got it" Spyro smirked.

"Yes you do" Terrador said "Now can you tell me why you're wearing gloves?" Spyro looked confused but looked down at his hands and nodded.

"They're not gloves" Spyro said "I've been Augmented"

"What?" Terrador asked. Spyro took off his jacket and his shirt. His Augmented arms were black against his purple scales.

"How did that happen?" Cynder's mother, Silvia, asked.

"I was in a shootout when some barrels exploded and my arms were burned to a crisp and some of the shrapnel went into my chest" Spyro said, turning around to show some of his scars. Silvia and Terrador stared at him in wonder.

"You're not that clumsy sixteen year old anymore are you?" Terrador asked.

"No I've changed, a lot" Spyro said "On a lighter note, how long are you going to be staying?"

"About four days" Terrador answered.

"That's good" Spyro said "I can show you around the place"

"Sounds like fun" Silvia said. Spyro smiled and closed the door once they had their stuff inside. He grabbed his holsters off the door and strapped them onto his vest. Terrador noticed this and looked at him.

"I said I changed didn't I?" Spyro said.

"I guess you did" Terrador nodded. They unpacked their stuff and Cynder came downstairs with her dressing gown on.

"Oh hello" she said, hugging her mother and father.

"How've you been?" Silvia asked.

"You know, sleeping, dreaming of ponies, rainbows girls stuff" Cynder said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, still a little girl inside" Terrador smiled "At least she's not dreaming about cars and guns, that's Spyro's job"

"Yes it is" Spyro nodded.

"So you ready for work?" Cynder asked.

"Sure, you guys wanna come with us?" Spyro asked the parents.

"Sure" Terrador said.

"I'd love to" Silvia nodded.

"Great, then let's go" Spyro said. The dragons' drove to the police department and Terrador held the door open for them all. They said there thanks and walked inside. Suddenly a crazy scream came towards them and a black dragon with a knife ran towards Spyro. He swung wildly at Spyro but Spyro dodged every attack and waited for him to leave himself open. He swung out wildly and Spyro grabbed his arm, twisted it, jerked it outwards, dislocating it, then brought his elbow down on the joint. The bone snapped inward and the dragon fell to his knees, Spyro then span around and kicked him in the face, knocking him into a wall, on the other side of the hallway. He grabbed Cynder's handcuffs from her belt and walked over to him. He pulled out a gun and fired twice, Spyro punched him in the jaw and knocked him out. He walked back over to the others and noticed Silvia's terrified gaze. He looked down at his chest and saw blood leaking from the bullet holes.

"Aw crap" Spyro muttered.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Terrador asked.

"No I'll be fine" Spyro said. He stuck his fingers into the wounds and pulled out the bullets, a look of pain on his face. After a few seconds the wounds healed and he pulled his tie over the holes in his suit.

"Spyro" Terrador said slowly "What the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain later" Spyro said "Promise"

"I'll hold you to that" Terrador said.

"Let's go meet the boss" Spyro said, clapping his hands. They all walked inside Ignitus's office and saw him working on a report.

"Ignitus?" Terrador asked.

"Is that you Terrador?" Ignitus asked.

"How've you been old man?" Terrador asked.

"Fine, how about you?" Ignitus said getting up and shaking Terrador's hand.

"I've been working some cases here and there" Terrador said "But you, you got promoted to captain!"

"Yeah it was because of the Icicle Jensen case" Ignitus said "Spyro's brother"

"That was your brother?" Terrador asked, turning back to Spyro.

"Yeah that was him" Spyro said "But enough about old worries, Ignitus what have you got for us?"

"I've tracked down your next target" Ignitus said "He's a wealthy black dragon called Zero, he lives in a large mountain in Chicago"

"So how is he involved with Serum?" Spyro asked.

"How did you know Serum were involved?" Ignitus asked.

"They're a weapons company and he's a business tycoon" Spyro said "I put two and two together"

"So does Spyro need to take him out?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah that's what were hoping for" Ignitus nodded.

"Wait, are you guys planning an assassination on a businessman?" Terrador asked.

"We have no choice" Ignitus said "And Spyro always finds the evidence to make it a legal kill"

"I'm quite good at that" Spyro said.

"But still isn't this illegal?" Terrador asked.

"I'm a hitman" Spyro said "It's what I do"

"But you can't just do-" Terrador started.

"Dad, you can't stop them even if you wanted to" Cynder said "They can keep going and broadcast it to the world and just say they kept the murders and terrorist attacks quiet as not to alarm people, they've done it before"

"I can't change your minds?" Terrador asked.

"Nope" Spyro said.

"Fine get on with your job" Terrador said, then turned to Cynder "Would you like to show us round the city"

"Sure I'll show you my favourite places. They walked out and Spyro turned to Ignitus and they smirked at each other.

"And this is my favourite cyber café" Cynder said pointing to a large building.

"We should go in there and look around" Terrador said.

"Sure thing dad" Cynder said, she started to walk in but an explosion made her look up. A large cloud of fire and smoke hung out a window and suddenly two silhouettes of a dragon and something else fell from the fiftieth floor. The fell to the ground quicker then the speed of sound and they hit the floor. Cynder dived back as they made their own crater in the pavement. Cynder looked into the hole but she could only see smoke. Suddenly something mechanical was kicked out of the hole and something jumped up after it. It was Spyro. The mechanical dragon swung a fist at him but Spyro blocked the punch and kicked it in the abdomen, sending it flying. It got to its feet quickly and raised its right arm and it started to emit a red glow.

"Oh shi-" Spyro groaned, but was cut off as a red laser hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a fire hydrant. The machine leapt at him and closed its hand around his throat. Spyro tried to break its grip but it was to strong, he started to black out as the black haze came over his eyes. But he suddenly saw red and gripped the machines hand with a black scaled hand. He crushed the arm and ripped off his neck, and Dark Spyro got to his feet. He ran up to the machine and kicked it in the chest, his foot going straight through it. He pulled his foot out, gripped its head and brought it down on his knee, crushing the head in a shower of sparks. He threw the destroyed machine to the floor and looked around and then back up at the floor he fell from and whistled.

"That was quite a drop" he muttered to himself, his scales changing colour again. He groaned and fell to his knees. Cynder ran up to him and put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Stay with me ace" Cynder said. Spyro turned around and faced her and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Spyro said.

"Good because you're buying lunch for the family" Cynder said.

"Um got any change for a fifty?" Spyro chuckled. Cynder slapped him on the shoulder and laughed with him. Off to the side her parents looked at them with acceptance, suddenly another large explosion was heard and they all looked up.

"Oh shit Flame!" Spyro yelled. Spyro stuck his hand into Cynder's jacket and pulled out her gun. He fired three shots into the air and a loud screeching noise was heard, then another one of the mechanical dragons fell to the ground. Flame came falling after it and Spyro jumped several metres into the air, grabbing Flame's arm and throwing him lightly into the air, cancelling the momentum he had worked up and he landed with a soft thud. Flame got up and looked around, seeing the crowds of people staring at them.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Flame said.

"No, why?" Spyro answered. Flame ignored him and pulled out an assault rifle and tried to fire at a young pink dragoness. Spyro grabbed the gun and bent it in half, then threw it at Flame. Spyro walked over to the pink dragoness and smiled at her.

"Hey Ember" Spyro said.

"Spyro, is that you?" Ember asked.

"Yeah it's me" Spyro said.

"How've you been?" Ember asked "You haven't been on the news anymore"

"I'm no longer a wanted man" Spyro said "How's school going?"

"I got an A on my last test of the year" Ember said.

"That's cool, good job kiddo" Spyro smiled "Well I need to get going, I have to treat a family to lunch"

"Is it your girlfriend's family?" Ember asked.

"No she's not my girlfriend but yeah it's her family" Spyro chuckled.

"OK see you later Spyro" Ember said. Just then her parents ran over to her and her mother pushed her behind her and her father held up his fists.

"Seriously, you still want to fight me?" Spyro asked "OK fine" The dragon threw a punch at Spyro but Spyro blocked it with his arm and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Well you warned him" Flame said.

"Yes I did" Spyro said "Now where are we going, fast food or fine dining?"

"I'd like to go for fast food" Terrador said.

"A man of the times I see" Spyro said.

"I'd like fast food too" Silvia said.

"And me" Cynder added.

"Great McDonalds it is then" Spyro said, starting to walk. As they walked down the street they began to talk.

"Anyone planning anything for Christmas?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah we were thinking about inviting you" Cynder said.

"Well too bad" Spyro said "I'm going to die soon" The whole family stopped and stared at him.

"What?" they asked.

"I'm going to die soon" Spyro said "The first thing I was taught from a very young age was that on the twenty-first of November 2011 I was going to die, and I couldn't stop it"

"But we can right?" Cynder asked.

"No, I'm to die by my own hand" Spyro said.

"Your going to kill yourself?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, I'll have to" Spyro said "For the good of everyone on this planet"

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked.

"The dragons' we were fighting today, they're going to be mass created and turned against the dragons'" Spyro explained "They will kill all of us unless Red Eagle is killed"

"Who's Red Eagle?" Cynder asked.

"That was the codename for my experiment" Spyro said "They won't stop until I'm dead, and I'm the only one who can destroy them"

"Why don't you kill them all then?" Terrador asked.

"Because there will be more then six billion of them on the planet, I can't kill that many"

"So you're going to die?" Cynder asked sadly.

"Yeah I will" Spyro said.

"But I don't want you to go" Cynder said, placing her hand on Spyro's chest.

"I can't stop it, I have to die to stop the end of the world" Spyro said.

"Who else knows?" Terrador asked.

"Nobody but you" Spyro said "Anyway, back to the food"

"How can you be so cheerful?" Cynder asked.

"Because I've had over a hundred years to come to terms with it" Spyro said.

"A hundred years?" Terrador asked.

"I'm an old WWII experiment, a relic from an era long since passed, my time is coming" Spyro said.

"You're over a hundred?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, I'm an old man who's time should have been long ago"

"How come you look so young?" Cynder asked.

"I can regenerate into a different body every time I die" Spyro said "This is my third body"

"What happened to your other ones?" Cynder asked.

"When I say I regenerate, I mean I'm not born into another body, I mean my original body changes and I become somebody else entirely" Spyro said

"How many times can you regenerate?" Terrador asked.

"Three" Spyro said.

"So you'll die for good now?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, I'll be gone forever" Spyro said solemnly. They walked in silence for the remainder of the walk until they reached McDonalds. Spyro held the door open for them all and they walked inside. Spyro got the orders and went up to the counter and got the food. He came back a few minutes later and sat down with them, eating one of his fries.

"This is really good food" He said. No one said anything else.

"Come on guys, cheer up, I still have a month left before I die you know, let's enjoy the time we have before the war starts" Spyro said.

"When will the war start, or the first attack?" Terrador asked. Spyro checked his watch and frowned.

"About an hour or two" Spyro said.

"What!" Cynder said.

"Yeah let's eat quickly and have some fun before the whole world goes to hell" Spyro said. They ate their food and left to look at some stores. They entered a GAME store and looked around for a while. Spyro left with a MP3 player and Cynder left with an new phone case. While Spyro was jamming out and bobbing his head lightly, Cynder slipped her phone into its new case and fastened it to her belt.

"How are you going to die?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"Hopefully something quick and painless, but I doubt that will happen" Spyro said, taking the earphones out.

"Did you ever think they were just lying?" Cynder asked.

"No they weren't" Spyro said "But you _really _don't want me to go"

"No I don't" Cynder said.

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Spyro asked again.

"Because . . . because I care for you" Cynder said. Spyro held out his arms and Cynder hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Spyro wrapped his arms around her and put a hand on her head. They broke apart and Spyro looked Cynder in the eyes for a few minutes before sighing.

"I need to leave you here" Spyro said.

"Why do you need to go?" Cynder asked.

"Because you're still breathing" Spyro said, then started to walk away. Cynder stared at him as he walked out of the square and disappeared into the crowd of people. Terrador and Silvia walked out of the store and saw their daughter in tears.

"Whoa, Cynder what happened?" Terrador asked, hugging his daughter.

"It w-was S-Spyro h-h-he-" Cynder sobbed.

"What did he do, if he hurt you I swear I'll kill him" Terrador growled.

"N-no he l-l-left m-me" Cynder sobbed.

"Why, what reason did he have?" Terrador growled. Cynder took a deep breath and stopped sobbing, her voice strengthening.

"He said he would leave me because I was still breathing" Cynder said. Terrador stopped scowling and his eyes widened as he realized what those words meant.

"Those words were said by a very important man back when I was in the army" Terrador said "He always said the only reason for leaving someone is if you're to dangerous for them to be around, if they're still breathing"

"What does it mean?" Cynder asked.

"It means he's going on a suicide mission, that's why we left our partners and squadrons in the army, if you were going to kill yourself" Terrador said sadly. Suddenly a large explosion rocked the whole island and pavements started to crack and car alarms went off everywhere. Hundreds of mechanical dragons fell from the sky and started killing people, but after a few minutes the army arrived and started shooting the machines. Cynder and he family ran for cover, only to be roughly shoved to the floor and surging people. They were trampled and stepped on as people rushed to get away from the fighting. Suddenly people in a large area were thrown back from an explosion and a hand entered Cynder's field of vision. She took it without thought and grabbed her parents, they were pulled into a back alley by a dragon in what appeared to be some kind of body armour (imagine the nanosuit from Crysis 2) and he pulled out a 10mm handgun. He took aim at Cynder's head and pulled the trigger. A gunshot sounded and the dragon in the armour fell forward. They looked behind him to see Spyro standing there holding a gun in his hand. Cynder ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you every leave again" she growled.

"I won't, I promise" Spyro said.

"Good" Cynder smiled "Now where are we going?"

"We're going to Serum headquarters to try and stop the production of these machines" Spyro said.

"How?" Cynder asked.

"By blowing the hole thing pieces" Spyro said.

"Sounds good" Cynder said.

"No it doesn't, because the only way I can low the place up is-" Spyro said, but stopped.

"Is what?" Cynder asked.

"Is to detonate them manually" Spyro said.

"You're going to do it yourself aren't you?" Cynder asked.

"I have to" Spyro said.

"Get someone else to do it" Cynder said.

"No one else wants to die here" Spyro said.

"Do you?" Cynder asked. Spyro didn't answer, he just looked away from her.

"Spyro, do you want to die?" Cynder asked. Spyro still didn't answer, he just pulled out a small pocket watch and opened it. His eyes widened and he looked at them, then closed the pocket watch and put it back in his pocket.

"We'll do it tomorrow, at sunrise" Spyro said.

"Why?" Terrador asked. Spyro sighed and whispered something in his ear.

"Tell no one else what I just told you" Spyro said. Terrador nodded and whispered it to Silvia, who nearly screamed in shock.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"I can't tell you" Spyro said "You'll try to stop me"

"Just tell me" Cynder said. Spyro shook his head and put away his gun.

"We need to go" Spyro said, then turned away as shrapnel from an explosion flew into the alley "Now" They all ran out and Spyro tapped a soldier on the shoulder. He turned around and threw them a large black bag. Spyro opened it and pulled out four SMG and four assault rifles. He threw two of them to Cynder and Terrador, then gave the other SMG to Silvia.

"You know how to use one of these?" Spyro asked Silvia.

"Yeah, it's like a camera, just point and shoot right?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, just hold it with two hands" Spyro said. They all kept their heads down as machine gun fire rang in the air. Every now and then the group had to shoot approaching machines and the occasional angry soldier. Silvia was deeply disturbed by this and nearly had a nervous breakdown as she looked at her first kill. Spyro tapped her on the shoulder and she swallowed loudly and nodded at him. They continued until a large crack appeared in the street and hundreds of the machines advanced on them. Spyro threw down his weapon and walked up to one and looked it in the face.

"You can't kill any of us can you?" he asked one "And I know why" The machine said nothing.

"I can break shoot and destroy all of your kind but you won't dare touch me will you, or any of them" Spyro pointed to his friends.

"It's not because you've been programmed not to hurt me, or anything like that is it?" Spyro asked "it's because you're scared of me aren't you?" Spyro looked at all of them and put his hands in his pockets.

"You won't touch any of us because you all know what I'd do to you if you hurt me or my friends" Spyro pun around and looked at the machine again, whipping his hands out and the machine stepped back.

"See there it is, you're afraid, you're all afraid of _me_" Spyro said.

"But if you're going to try and fight me, do the smart thing" Spyro said, taking a long pause before speaking again. He leaned in to the machine's head and whispered into its ear hole.

"Let someone else try first" he said. The machine stepped back, as did all the machine's and they turned and ran away from Spyro. Cynder looked at him with a look of shock and surprise.

"You know, the funny thing is" Spyro said, turning around to face them "They're not supposed to feel fear"

"How did you scare them off?" Terrador asked.

"Because they know what I would do to them if they hurt me or any of you" Spyro said "After all, I'm the reason WWII ended when it did"

"What did you do?" Cynder asked.

"No it's what they did" Spyro said "And what they did was kill my companion"

"Who was he?" Cynder asked.

"Not he, she" Spyro said.

"What was her name?" Cynder asked.

"Her name was Amy, and she was my best friend" Spyro said "The Nazis killed her when we went to Berlin"

"What did you do after she died?" Silvia asked.

"I hunted every single general or important piece to Hitler I could find and I killed them all" Spyro said "That's why Serum runs at the mention of my name"

"What, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"No my real name" Spyro said.

"Which is what?" Terrador asked.

"I can't tell you" Spyro said "Because I don't know" Spyro turned around and picked up his SMG and assault rifle and sighed.

"Well let's get going" Spyro announced.

"To where?" Cynder asked.

"We're going to a safe house" Spyro said "My old safe house" No one asked where this was but they just followed Spyro through the fight. They left the island and came to Queens and they entered an old house. Spyro pulled out a key and fit it into a keyhole in the floor, then he opened a hatch and they descended into the basement. Cynder gasped when she looked around and saw the old photographs. There were some as old as a hundred years old on the walls. There was one that Spyro was staring at and she looked at it, it was an army regiment sat on benches and smiling at the camera, the colour was bad but it was still there. Spyro placed a hand on a young looking black dragon and sighed.

"Who's that?" Cynder asked.

"That's me" Spyro said "Or it used to be me before I regenerated"

"How old were you here?" Cynder asked.

"I was only sixteen" Spyro sighed. Cynder looked at the dragon closer and inspected him. He had crimson eyes and an ivory spike coming from his chin. He had two spiked coming off the each side off his cheeks and he had three black spikes on the back of his head, the centre one the biggest and sharpest.

"You used to look like that?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah I did" Spyro said solemnly.

"How did you regenerate?" Cynder asked.

"I was stabbed through the heart with a bayonet" Spyro said "Back then I thought I was invincible, that nothing could touch me and when I died I would just change, until I learned that I could only regenerate three times"

"Can you get anymore regenerations?" Cynder asked him.

"No I can't" Spyro said "This is the last time I will live, my time has come Cynder"

"Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes?" Spyro asked, turning to face her.

"Can I kiss you?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded and Cynder kissed him on the lips. Cynder's parents watched this and Silvia started crying. Terrador just slowly nodded at the two. They broke apart and looked at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes. Spyro saw fear and worry in Cynder's. But what Cynder saw scared her. She saw an old burning hate deep in his eyes, a rage that was waiting to be set free. Something that had been kept locked away for years. But she also saw acceptance and a grudging understanding of the situation.

"Spyro, are you OK?" Cynder asked him.

"I'm about to die Cynder" Spyro whispered "But I'm ready for it" They looked at each other again but Terrador coughed and they looked at him.

"Terrador, it's been fun hanging around you" Spyro said, saluting the green dragon.

"You too Spyro" Terrador said, saluting back at him "Enjoy your sleep"

"It will be welcomed" Spyro said. Spyro turned to Silvia and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"You would have been the perfect man for our daughter you know?" she asked.

"I'm sure she can find someone who suits her better" Spyro said "And someone her own age" They all smiled at each other and they all went to bed, the long journey leaving them all tired. Cynder crawled into bed and cried silently for Spyro, while the ancient dragon slept through the night, waiting for his final moments to come.

They all woke up when they felt a tremor shake the house. They all got out of bed and ate quickly, then grabbed their weapons and rushed out of the house. They travelled back into the city and fought their way to Serum headquarters. They broke into the building and were swarmed by machines. They all fought fiercely and they destroyed the machines and made their way to the production room. They all stopped in shock when they saw the tens of thousands of machines under production. Spyro hacked into the control panel and put his voice on every radio, speaker and set of headphones in the city.

"Hello people of New York" he said happily "My name's Spyro and I would be grateful if you would listen to me for a few minutes" He looked at his friends and smiled warmly, they smiled sadly back at him.

"I have lived for so, so long and now it is time for me to go" Spyro said "Most of you probably don't know what day it is today so let me tell you" Spyro looked down at Cynder and winked, her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"Today is the twenty-first of November 2011, and it is also the day I was meant to die, and the day I _will _die" Spyro said "You don't need to mourn me, because most of you will probably forget me by the end of today, but that's good, I got too loud and revealing" Spyro laughed a little and a tear fell from his eye onto the monitor.

"It's time for me to step back into the shadows and embrace death, I've lived for so long and known that death would come as a welcome friend to me" Spyro said, his voice dropping, he thumbed in the button which would route the power through his body and destroy all the machines, but also kill him in the progress. The energy surged through the console and into him, he whimpered and closed his eyes.

"But now that the time had come" he said, crying softly "I don't want to go" The energy exploded through his body and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. Cynder ran forward and tried to get to him but her parents held her back.

"Spyro!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. Spyro's eyes opened and besides the pain he smiled as he saw his scales begin to glow lightly. He struggled to his feet and looked at the family, a happy smile on his face.

"And I'm not going yet" he said into the microphone. The glowing intensified and tiny glowing particles floated off Spyro. He took a deep breath and the light exploded. He flung his arms out and his head back as the light burned like fire and shot off him, burning the machine in front of him and the machines started to explode one by one. He opened his mouth and yelled out, his voice changing into something deeper. His scales changed colour and his muzzle sharpened at the end. His muscles thickened and his eyes turned crimson. His claws turned from gold to ivory. His horns lengthened, thinned, sharpened and turned ivory too. He grew slightly taller and he aged slightly. The light died down and he stopped yelling. He looked himself over and laughed. He jumped over the edge of the railing and ran over to the family, they all stared at him in wonder.

"Spyro, is that you?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah it's me" Spyro said. Cynder smiled and squealed. She rushed over to him and embraced him tightly, then she kissed him. They broke apart and looked at the parents.

"Spyro I thought you said you couldn't regenerate more than three times" Terrador said.

"Apparently I can" Spyro said "Isn't that great?" Terrador said nothing, but Spyro stopped smiling as an explosion rocked the building.

"We need to get out of here now" he said, running towards the exit. They all sprinted out just before the building collapsed.

"That was close" Spyro breathed.

"Freeze!" someone yelled. They all turned around to see a regiment of soldiers pointing guns at them.

"Aw shit" Spyro sighed.

**A/N: So there it is, Spyro regenerated! And before you starts saying I ripped that off from Doctor Who I was inspired by it. I didn't make him a 911 year old timelord with a time machine did I? So don't bitch and moan and I swear if I get one review saying I ripped off doctor who I will cancel all of my stories. R&R goodbye for now.**


End file.
